Moon and Sun
by LauraCeleste
Summary: So he basks in her radiance; he has none of his own. Without her he is the absence of light; he would prefer the dark, but for her." A Vignette on the dance that changed everything.


Title: Moon + Sun

Author: LauraCeleste

Characters/Pairing: Chuck B. / Blair W.

Category: Romance/Vignette

Rating: PG

Summary: "He basks in her radiance; he has none of his own. Without her he is the absence of light; light dies in his presence, absorbed into his pale skin. He would prefer the dark, but for her."

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Cecily Von Ziegesar and Josh Schwartz. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Authors Notes: My first entry into the Gossip Girl fandom. How can one not love the timeless struggle between titans? It is Blair and Chuck and no one else. They truly are the moon and sun, so high above everyone, locked in an endless race neither one will win. For if the sun ever caught up with the moonour world would never be the same.

Dedication: To Adam, whose passion and fortitude for writing makes me look bad. (Thank you for keeping the fire going.)

* * *

_The faults of a superior person are like the sun and moon. They have their faults, and everyone sees them; they change and everyone looks up to them._

_~ Confucius_

* * *

She is radiant.

Every brown curl of her hair is slick and smooth under the hot stage lights and the strand of pearls she wears glistens like the scales of a snake. She is shedding her skin, undulating into a new creature. Her old skin pools around her feet and she stretches in her new skin, all virgin silk and softness. She glows the pure glow of a metamorphosis lovely to watch, captivating in its rarety, a treasure to behold. It is a girl discovering the inner siren within her, the mystical power of sexuality, the license to entice she always possessed, but never knew how to use. She is a woman.

She is the sun.

And he is drawn to it; to her. With his face illuminated by her glow he approaches the stage, her abandoned glass of champagne in one hand and his heart in the other. Her light casts away his shadow, sends the darkness in which he hides behind him, reveals his fascination with her in true relief. His dark eyes, deep as black holes, are drawing her light like water to a parched tongue. His lips, so often smirking, are parted with innocent wonderment.

He vaguely hears words over the pulse pounding in his ears: "Who's the girl?" His answer, honest as he has ever been, is "I have no idea."

So he basks in her radiance; he has none of his own. Without her he is the absence of light; light dies in his presence, absorbed into his pale skin. He would prefer the dark, but for her.

He is the moon.

She dances in his shadow for his favor, for his approval. He gives it wholeheartedly, draining the champagne she had left in his care and raising the crystal flute in a makeshift salute. She dances for release, but the show is for him. Motions once innocent become seductive, eyes that once saw the world see only his.

Then her light becomes blinding as she writhes before him. He has gotten too close, closer than he ever has. He always knew her light would bring warmth, and he craves it; but the more he basks in it, the more it burns. It burns with the destruction of his indifferent facade, a crucible melting away his impurities until all that is left of him is raw desire.

They expose each other; her flaws and his feelings. She is not as good or as wholesome as she wants them to believe, and he is not as heartless or numb.

Who knows where the night will lead when restraint has led to reckless abandon. They are two of a kind, youth full of passion and fury. They are made to pursue one another, destined to keep up the chase. She will always be dancing for him, and he will always follow - an endless revolution. Around and around they will continue to run.

Chuck and Blair.

Moon and Sun.

* * *

_Reviews or comments are always appreciated, but never demanded or required. I appreciate any feedback, positive or negative. Thank you for reading!_

_~ LauraCeleste ~  
_


End file.
